


There's cake in the kitchen

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pupcake - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patsy learns the art of forgiveness and Delia wins a victory in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I've waited such a long time to sit next to you looking at a bunch of flowers in a vase.  
Under the same roof at last. Just you and me…and Trixie…and…..Barbara… and Nurse Crane….. and quite a few nuns! "_

The two of them laughed together, unsure just how they had achieved this miracle of living together, albeit in Nonnatus house with everyone else they mentioned, but still, sometimes you have to be grateful for the gifts you've been given and not question your luck.

Patsy lay back on the bed, relaxing in the company of her precious Delia. "Oh how did we ever manage to pull this off" she said with a sigh

"Perhaps the grace of God?" Delia suggested.

"Or at least the kindness of a nun" Patsy said, thinking of Sister Julienne who was the one who suggested Delia move into Nonnatus, to the delight of everyone, not least Patsy herself.

"I suppose we just have to be thankful" Delia said, lying down next to Patsy, reaching out to stroke her cheek and then leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss started slowly, but the two of them got swept up in the freedom of finally being together after so long and it started to get more passionate. Delia grazed her fingers over Pasties jawline, enjoying the feeling of her lovers perfect features, and she could feel Patsies hands begin to explore her own body. However for Delia the effort of unpacking her belongings and the long day she'd had was starting to kick in and she could feel her stomach start to growl, she was hungry for something other than Patsy right then so she broke off the kiss.

"Sorry" she said "It's not that I want to stop, it's just that all this unpacking has made me hungry, and I know there's cake in the kitchen".

Patsy looked at her with a sly smile, "I thought you didn't like cake" she said, remembering the words her lover had so harshly used once, and then it was Delia's turn to give her best sly look.

"You're never going to forgive me for that are you?" she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her lover.

"Never" Patsy simply replied. but Delia wasn't going to let her off that easily.

"Oh go on" she teased, reaching out to Patsies waist, pulling her closer before letting her hand wander downwards.

"Never Deels" Patsy said again, glad that she was wearing jeans as Delias gentle touches couldn't penetrate so much through the denim. Delia instead drew her hands upwards, towards Patsies chest, knowing how to make her girlfriend do what she wanted.

"Never" Patsy said again with a smile, knowing what Delia was up to as she felt her lovers hands caress her breast over the thin fabric of her shirt. "You wont get to me that easily Miss Busby" she said, so Delia decided she would have to resort to much more severe tactics to get the forgiveness she craved.

In a matter of seconds Delia had raised herself up and hooked one leg over Patsies waist until she was straddling her lover on the bed. Patsy was almost shocked at this behaviour and would have immediately told her to get off if she hadn't had the foresight to lock the door earlier, Instead she just laughed at the boldness of her lovers actions and enjoyed the view.

"Ow! You're an absolute menace Delia, and you've got legs like a vice!" she said, feeling her sweethearts powerful thighs grip her tightly around the waist.

"Oh no no no Patience Mount, no changing the subject" Delia said flirtatiously, taking Patsies hands and placing them each side of her head, gosh it was an unbelievably sexy sight having Patsy beneath her like this, completely at her mercy. "Now, will you forgive me?" Delia said again, still with a firm grasp on her lovers hands.

"You'll never get the best of me" Patsy said, looking up at the girl who had the audacity to think this might actually work on her.

"Oh I think I will" Delia said as she began grinding gently against Patsies hips, sending shivers through each of them.

"Well now you're just giving me what _I_ want" Patsy said with a grin, still pinned down beneath Delia, who then leant down to try and kiss her lips, but instead Patsy turned her head to one side to keep her mouth away from Delias.

"No, none of that" Patsy said, but it was a bad move, as it just gave Delia access to her neck instead.

Delia kissed it gently, wanting to tease her lover but knowing well enough not to leave any marks. "Forgive me Pats and I'll show mercy on you" Delia said, but still Patsy wouldn't relent. It wasn't until what she did next that she felt her will start to break.

Delia knew she could still win this battle, so instead of kissing she used her tongue to lick her lovers neck slowly from the collarbone and upwards, and when she felt Patsy tremble beneath her she knew she was close to her victory. "Come on sweetheart, say it" She whispered.

"You don't play fair Delia" Patsy whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to remain strong, and that's when Delia pulled out her trump card. She pressed her lips close to Patsies ear and whispered...

" _If you forgive me then the next time we're in bed together I'll let you put your fingers inside me"._

Oh well that was it for Patsy, in all the intimate moments they had shared together that was one thing they still hadn't explored, they had never dared to penetrate each other. Patsy wanted to do that ever so much, it would be almost like taking Delias virginity. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Delia again. "Do you mean that?" she asked hopefully.

"Mmmhmm, I promise. Now tell me what I want to hear" Delia said with a wink

"I forgive you!" Patsy said quickly.

Delia smiled victoriously, knowing that was the one thing that would make Patsy relent. "Good girl" she said, not letting her hands go just yet, "Now tell me you love me"

"I love you Delia" Patsy said with all the sincerity in the world.

"I love you too Cariad" she replied, kissing Patsies lips once again and releasing her grip on her hands. With little effort she slid of her lovers body and was stood up again in mere seconds.

"Come on, time for cake" she said with a smile, reaching a hand out to Patsy. It was amazing how quickly Delia could go from being an utter tease in the bedroom to thinking about domestic things like cake again.

Patsy took her hand and she was pulled off the bed with complete ease. "I'd quite forgotten just how strong you are" she said, thinking about her sweethearts tight grip.

Delia playfully raised her fists as if to say _"Put e_ _m' up_ _!"_ then quickly dropped them again, safe in the knowledge that she had won one victory over her girlfriend. Hopefully the first of many, and not just in the bedroom either.


	2. Chapter 2

Delia's promise took longer to come to fruition than either of them would have liked, first of all was the fact that they both worked different shifts at odd hours, then there was the fact that Patsy shared a room with Trixie and sneaking out to spend the night with her lover was proving easier said than done, but worst of all was the typhoid outbreak that had so consumed Patsies thoughts, putting a wedge between any intimacy they might have enjoyed in private or otherwise.

Still, when that precious moment did arrive it was proving to be completely worth the wait. Trixie had just gone out on call and Barbara and Phyllis were already asleep so Patsy had decided to see if Delia was as good as her word. Creeping across the hallway she could tell Delias light was still on so as quietly as she could she let herself into her sweethearts room, only to find that Delia had already fallen asleep.

Patsy knew she must have tried to stay up hence why her light was still on, and part of her wanted to just let her sleep but another part of her wanted to wake her up so they could be together for a while. She settled for just looking at her for a moment as she slept, she was so adorable sometimes that it hurt Patsy just to look at her. She couldn't help herself; she knelt down beside the bed and stroked her lovers hair gently before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
In that moment Delia stirred, "Mmmm" she whimpered out sleepily, "Pats?" she said looking up through foggy eyes.

"I'm sorry" Patsy whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's alright sweetheart" Delia said, rubbing her eyes "Did Trixie go out on call?" she asked, to which Patsy nodded. "Come here" Delia said, pushing back the blankets to allow Patsy in the bed.

Patsy slid under the covers wrapping her arms around Delia, placing a hand on the small of her back over her pyjama top. It was so nice after the pain of the last few days to lie with Delia like this as close as they possibly could. They started kissing almost immediately, not lustful heavy kisses but slow tender ones that they both felt they needed after the events of the week had finally passed. Patsies lips explored her neck and collarbone and she was clearly eager for more intimacy as she was already positioning herself on top of Delia and unbuttoning her pyjamas, reaching inside of them to feel her lovers breasts. "Deels" Patsy whispered as she lay on top of her, "I don't think I could have gotten through this week without you here".

"My beautiful brave Patsy" Delia said as she stroked the redheads hair. Patsy then took her lovers wrists in her hands and pinned them above her head, not playfully though as Delia had a few days ago, she was holding them quite tightly in her grasp, as if she didn't want to let her girl go ever again.

Delia wanted to say something as Patsy was kissing her very roughly along the tops of her breasts and her neck again, it felt a little odd to her, not quite as nice as her kisses usually felt, it was too rushed and coarse.

"Slow down sweetheart" Delia said quietly

"I want you Delia" Patsy whispered, her lips still pressing against Delias neck

"And I want you Pats, always" Delia said, turning her head to face Patsy, "But we have plenty of time don't we?" At that point Patsy realised how tightly she was holding onto Delias wrists so she let them go.

"Sorry" she said, "Yes, of course we do. Here..." She took hold of one of Delias wrists and kissed it, apologising for holding on too tightly, then she kissed her lips again, savouring the feel of it this time rather than getting carried away.

Delia had bent her knees so that they were either side of Patsies waist as she felt Patsy moving her hips back and forth between her legs, sending shivers of excitement through her body. She moaned softly, letting her hands wander over Patsies perfect backside and then placed them underneath her pyjama top until Patsy broke off the kiss so she could slip out of it before quickly returning to her lips and letting her hands wander over Delias breasts again.

Delia could feel her arousal increasing between her legs and knew she would have to throw another pair of soaked knickers in the wash in the morning, still it was worth it for a night with her beloved Patsy.

"Do you remember the promise I made you Pats?" she whispered against her lovers lips

"Yes" Patsy said, looking Delia in the eyes.

"Well, we're in bed together now aren't we?" Delia replied

"Do you want me to?" Patsy asked, her eyes fluttering downwards, to which Delia replied "Yes, I'm ready".

"Will you tell me something first Deels? She asked, to which Delia looked almost worried about what she might say next, but she nodded anyway. "We've been together for a long time and you've always been so adamant that you didn't want me to go inside you, so why now?"

Delia sighed, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I wanted to wait. But I don't know what I'm waiting for anymore. I wanted to let you do it when we got the flat, but that never happened did it?" at which point Patsy smiled sadly and stroked Delias hair, remembering the head injury that took her love away for so long "We can't ever marry and do anything properly can we?" Delia continued. "But I still want to belong to you, and I want you to have all of me Pats".

That was all Patsy needed to hear, she kissed her lovers lips one more time and sat back onto her knees to remove the rest of Delias clothing. As she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and pulled them down she couldn't help but flash a knowing smile at the wetness that was already showing through Delias knickers.

"Goodness me Deels, I've barely touched you yet and you're already soaking". Patsy said, her fingers now teasing along the edge of the underwear.

"That's your fault, you get me too excited" Delia said with a smirk

"I pity the laundry service here since you've moved in". She said as she slid the knickers down her lovers legs. The two of them laughed quietly at Patsies words whilst she resumed her position between Delias legs, it didn't last long though before they both looked seriously at each other again and Patsy started playing with Delia down below, making sure she was properly aroused for her entrance, not that she needed much more arousal, it seemed like she was more than ready for her fingers.

"I need you inside me Pats" Delia whispered, and Patsy knew that this was it. She'd decided on using two fingers to enter her lover, her index and middle finger. "This might hurt a little" Patsy told her, "I promise I'll be gentle" she was unsure if two fingers would be too much for her first time, she did have quite long fingers after all. In fact she remembered seeing patients on male surgical who were less endowed than her fingers were.

Delia gasped as Patsy slid herself into her, eyes widening and hands gripping her lover even harder as her fingers penetrated her vagina. "Ssshh sweetheart" Patsy whispered, grazing her lips over Delias cheek. It wasn't to quiet her down though as they both knew how quiet they had to be, it was more to comfort her. "It's just me" she said, calming her lover.

In a way Patsy found the fact that they both had to be so quiet even more intimate, it meant that every sweet little noise Delia made was only meant for her, it meant every gasp, every gentle moan and every whimper was Patsies alone to hear and she made sure she committed every single one of them to her memory that night.

"Is this alright?" Patsy asked as she used her thumb against her clitoris at the same time as her fingers worked their magic inside her. She clearly had been a virgin until the moment Patsy had entered her as she noted how very tight she felt around her fingers.

"Oh…..yes" Delia gasped out, pulling Patsy even closer to her as if no space at all could exist at all between them.

"You're doing so well sweetheart" Patsy whispered as she increased her pace, pushing herself further into her lover, penetrating her hymen with her fingers which caused Delia to groan in pain slightly. "Sorry…" Patsy said apologetically, slowing down again.

"I'm alright, please keep going" Delia said, breathing hard through the discomfort and wrapping her arms around Patsies neck.

After a few more minutes of this Delia could feel herself reaching her peak, placing a palm on the side of Patsies face she urged her lover to look in her eyes as she came. "Patsy…." was all she managed to get out as her orgasm overtook her body and she shuddered and gasped her way through it, once more being as quiet as she possibly could whilst receiving so much pleasure from her lover.

Patsy kissed at Delias lips after she had made her come and gently removed her fingers, wiping off her lovers fluid onto her own pyjama bottoms. She noticed tears forming in Delias eyes so she stroked her face gently. "Are you alright?" she asked, full of concern for her dear girl.

Delia wiped her eyes and nodded, not able to speak just yet due to the sheer overwhelming nature of the moment. Patsy continued kissing her face, understanding her need for silence; after all she had basically just lost her virginity so it was natural for her to need a few moments to comprehend this fact. Delia held Patsy close to her whilst she caught her breath again, running her fingers through her lovers hair as Patsy lay her head in the nook between her neck and face.

Eventually Delia came back to earth, blinking and realising exactly what had just happened. She turned her head to kiss Patsy on the forehead and whispered "Thank you" to her. Patsy smiled and looked up at her. "Worth the wait?" she asked

"Yes, definitely" was the reply

* * *

The next day whilst everyone bar a few of the sisters were out on their rounds Delia was alone in the kitchen having a cup of tea and a slice of cake before she had to leave for her shift. She was smiling to herself, thinking about what she had shared with Patsy during the night when suddenly Sister Monica Joan came wandering in, no doubt in search of something sweet.

"Hello Sister" she said with a cheerful innocence as the nun walked past her and towards the cake tin. The nun looked back towards the Welsh girl, forgetting about sweets for the moment as she eyed the lilac clad nurse at the table. "I perceive a great change has become of you" The nun declared, "As though part of your soul now belongs to another".

Delia looked at her with eyes as big as the saucer underneath her teacup. _"She can't possibly know can she?"_ she thought to herself, thinking about the loss of her virginity. "I…..um…." Delia stammered, but she needn't have worried. Sister Monica Joan was soon distracted by the Victoria sponge in the tin and Delia decided to finish her tea and cake in silence before anything else of the sort was brought up again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I know Delias at least a foot shorter than Patsy but she’s got some serious muscles on her arms, she could totally take Patsy in a fight.


End file.
